


Day 5- Scary Book (Story)

by wolfjc5



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjc5/pseuds/wolfjc5
Summary: Steve tells James a story before bed, and Natasha helps out
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 16





	Day 5- Scary Book (Story)

Day 5- Scary Book(Story)

“Time for bed, James,” Steve called down the hallway. 

“Coming, dad!” Tiny footsteps padded down the hallway. A moment later, James appeared and launched himself into his bed. “Boo!” James yelled with his arms raised in the air.

Steve turned around towards his son, “Ahh”, placing his hands on his face. “You scared me.” He smiled.

James whined, “Daaad. You weren’t scared.” 

Steve patted him on the shoulder. “Sorry bud, I’ll try harder next time. Come on, bedtime.” He walked towards the bed and sat down on the edge, turning back to James. But James hadn’t moved. 

“Can you tell me a story first?” He asked in a quiet voice.

Steve took a deep breath. “Hmm alright, alright. Just a quick one though, it’s late.” He scooted his son over and sat down next to him, and begun:

“There was an old woman all skin and bones...” 

A distant voice rose through the house: “Ooo oo-oo-oooo”

James eyes grew large and darted towards the noise.

“She lived down by the old graveyard...” Steve whispered.

“Ooo oo-oo-oooo”. The voice got louder.

“One night she thought she’d take a walk...” 

“Ooo oo-oo-oooo” Louder and louder.

“She walked down by the old graveyard...”

“Ooo oo-oo-oooo”

“She saw the bones a-laying around...”

“Ooo oo-oo-oooo”

“She went to the closet to get a broom” 

“Ooo oo-oo-oooo”

“She opened the door, and—”

The bedroom door swung open suddenly and Natasha jumped in the room: “Boo!”, she yelled, turning off the lights.

“Aahh!” James threw his blankets over his head. Natasha and Steve shared a laugh, and then sandwiched their son in their arms. 

“You okay, buddy?”, Steve grinned at him. 

“Yyeah. I’m- I’m good.” James gave him a small smile and snuggled up to his father and closed his eyes. 

Steve looked back to Natasha, and took her hand in his and placing a light kiss on her hand. “Thanks for the assist, honey.”


End file.
